Musiałem wiedzieć
by Kitsune1978
Summary: Podsumowanie: Epoka Huncwotów. James i Lily kończą Hogwart. Przed ucztą pożegnalną James prosi Lily, żeby przyszła na skraj Zakazanego Lasu. JPxLE, SSxLE


Tytuł: Musiałem wiedzieć

Autor: Kitsune1978

Rodzaj: oneshot

Genre: romance/angst

Rating:K+

Pairing: SS/LE, JP/LE

Podsumowanie: AU, epoka Huncwotów. James i Lily kończą Hogwart. Przed ucztą pożegnalną James prosi Lily, żeby przyszła na skraj Zakazanego Lasu.

Oświadczenie: wszystkie postaci należą do JKRowling

Beta: brak

Musiałem wiedzieć

Lily stanęła na skraju Zakazanego Lasu, rozglądając się nerwowo. Nie było tu nikogo oprócz niej. Nawet Jamesa, który przecież miał tu na nią czekać.

- Chcę ci coś pokazać – powiedział. A teraz stała tu sama, wsłuchując się w tajemnicze odgłosy, dobiegające z gęstwiny drzew. Mimowolnie odsunęła się, wychodząc na łąkę. Jej spojrzenie powędrowało w kierunku zamku. Niebawem miała się rozpocząć uczta pożegnalna, a po niej – wyjazd na stację i powrót do domu. Ostatnia uczta i ostatni wyjazd.

Lily westchnęła cicho. Nawet jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie jeszcze miała okazję zobaczyć Hogwart, to nie będzie już to samo. Ukończyła czarodziejską edukację i...

Zaszurała nogami, zirytowana. Co z tym Jamesem? Dlaczego się spóźniał? Omiotła wzrokiem łąki i widoczny stąd skrawek brzegu jeziora, ale w zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnej osoby. Obróciła się i zachłysnęła powietrzem na widok znajomej postaci, skrywającej się w cieniu drzew.

- James! W ogóle cię nie słyszałam! Przestraszyłeś mnie!

Po jego minie nie było widać, żeby specjalnie przejął się jej słowami. Lily nastroszyła się, widząc przyzywający ruch jego ręki.

- Chodź – powiedział. - Nie mamy wiele czasu.

Słowa zabrzmiały dość rozsądnie i Lily postąpiła w jego kierunku, zła i zaciekawiona zarazem. James cofnął się głębiej w cień i skinął na nią ponownie.

- Nie bój się – dodał. - Nie wciągałbym cię w nic niebezpiecznego.

Mam taką nadzieję, pomyślała Lily, znając szczeniacką lekkomyślność swojego chłopaka. Musiała jednak przyznać, że ostatnimi czasy owa lekkomyślność zaczęła w przyjemny sposób zanikać...

Podeszła bliżej i uśmiechnęła się.

- Co takiego chciałeś mi pokazać, James?

Nie odpowiedział. Orzechowe oczy wpatrywały się w nią badawczo, intensywnie. Lily poczuła się nieswojo.

- To za chwilę... - powiedział półgłosem, nie wiadomo, czy bardziej do niej, czy do siebie, spoglądając gdzieś w przestrzeń za jej ramieniem. Po chwili jego spojrzenie znów odnalazło jej oczy.

- Zawsze chciałem cię o to zapytać... - zaczął, a Lily zamrugała niepewnie. - Co cię łączyło ze Smarkerusem?

Dziewczyna zaniemówiła. Otworzyła usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Złapała głęboki oddech, cała jej twarz wyrażała głęboki wstrząs i niedowierzanie. James zatapiał wzrok w jej oczach, zupełnie jak w próbie legilimencji. Jego mina była spokojna, prawie kamienna. Nie wyglądało na to, by jakkolwiek przejmował się jej reakcją.

- Nie nazywaj go tak – zdołała w końcu wychrypieć. - Nigdy więcej tak na niego nie mów.

- Nadal go bronisz? Przecież nie rozmawiacie ze sobą od dwóch lat. - zareplikował James beznamiętnie. - Czemu nadal się przejmujesz tym małym, wszawym...

- JAMES ! - Lily czuła, że odzyskuje rezon. - Jeśli poprosiłeś mnie tutaj tylko po to, żeby obrażać Severusa, to...

- Chcę się upewnić, czy naprawdę byliście tylko przyjaciółmi – wzruszył ramionami James, lecz jego spojrzenie stwardniało. - Bo wygląda mi na to, że ty i ta podła ślizgońska gnida...

Łzy smutku i zawodu wypełniły oczy Lily.

- Dlaczego to jest takie ważne...? - wyszeptała. - Teraz jestem z tobą... Wiesz, że cię kocham...

- Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to ważne – odparł suchym, zawziętym głosem, zupełnie do niego niepodobnym. - Muszę wiedzieć.

- Czemu nie zapytasz Severusa? - burknęła prowokująco, wycierając policzki. Miała już kontynuować, gdy James jej przerwał.

- Pewnie, że zapytałem – warknął z krzywym uśmieszkiem, a Lily zatrzymała się w pół ruchu, z dłonią przy twarzy. Nie wiedziała, co bardziej ją zdumiało – fakt, że James rozmawiał ze znienawidzonym wrogiem, czy zgryźliwy bolesny półuśmiech, którego, mogłaby przysiąc, nigdy wcześniej u Jamesa nie widziała.

- Powiedział, że kocha cię, od kiedy się znacie – wyrzucił z siebie James, rumieniąc się lekko i odwracając wzrok.

Stali w milczeniu naprzeciw siebie jak skamieniali. Z głębi lasu dobiegło ciche kwilenie, a drzewa szeptały na wietrze; jednakże jego dotyk nie docierał tutaj, gdzie byli. Nastało duszne czerwcowe przedpołudnie.

Lily wpatrywała się w swojego chłopaka szeroko otwartymi oczami. Krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy. Zachwiała się lekko na nogach i oparła o szorstki, gruby pień za jej plecami.

James wciąż patrzył w bok, zaczerwieniony, jak gdyby zawstydzony. Do Lily dotarło, że mówiąc o uczuciach Snape'a użył czasu teraźniejszego.

- Sev... mnie? - wyszeptała głosem tak cichym, że prawie niesłyszalnym, zakrywając usta rękami.

Kiwnął głową i niepewnie zaszurał nogami.

- A ty... jego? - zapytał.

Dziewczyna uniosła głowę i zapatrzyła się w koronę drzewa, w igrające półblaski i półcienie pomiędzy niewielkimi liśćmi. Długo milczała, nie patrząc na swojego chłopaka, wreszcie przymknęła oczy i kiwnęła głową. James wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i zebrał się w sobie.

- Bardzo? - zapytał cicho.

- Dawno temu tak. Bardzo – odparła z goryczą i spojrzała na niego z ukosa. - Czy tego właśnie chciałeś, James? Poznać moje upokorzenie, mój zawód? Rozdrapywać stare rany? Było, minęło, wiesz.

Łzy pociekły jej po policzkach. Przycisnęła drżący podbródek dłonią. Usłyszała, jak chłopak podchodzi do niej, poczuła przytulające ją ramiona.

- Kocham cię, Lily - wyszeptał w burzę jej włosów. - Kocham cię jak nikogo innego. Kocham cię. Przepraszam, że cię do tego zmusiłem.

Dotknął ustami jej skroni, policzka i kącika ust. Scałowywał łzy, cieknące ciurkiem spod zaciśniętych powiek. Wreszcie złożył delikatny, nieśmiały pocałunek na jej drżących wargach. Odsunął się, zachłystując i trzęsąc się jakby z nadmiaru emocji, i zaraz ponownie przybliżył. Lily czuła na wargach jego oddech. Pachniał tak znajomo... choć było w tym zarazem coś dziwnego. Nie miała czasu, by się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, roztrząsać niejasne wrażenie, ponieważ pocałował ją po raz kolejny, tym razem bardziej zdecydowanie, przyciskając ją swoim ciałem do drzewa. Cały drżał, a jego oddech przyspieszył gwałtownie. Ręce zaczęły bezceremonialnie błądzić po jej piersiach, biodrach. Próbowała go powstrzymać, przerażenie zatamowało jej oddech, zniszczyło całą przyjemność, jaką odczuwała.

- James – wydyszała ze strachem, zdezorientowana tym nagłym, gwałtownym, niemal złowrogim przypływem namiętności. - Przestań, James!

Poczucie zagrożenia nie ustępowało, mimo że chłopak wydawał się odzyskiwać zdrowy rozsądek. Wciąż wpatrywał się w nią jak wilkołak w swoją ofiarę, skurczony w sobie, jakby przyczajony, gotów w każdej chwili zaatakować po raz kolejny. Nie odzywała się widząc, że racjonalne argumenty (czy też emocjonalne, a takich najbardziej pragnęłaby użyć) nie będą w stanie przemówić mu do rozumu. Zaskoczenie i strach walczyły w niej z niedowierzaniem. Tak kochane orzechowe oczy zdawały się być teraz wypełnione mrokiem, a ich źrenice tak rozszerzone, że wyglądały w cieniu na zupełnie czarne.

Lily postąpiła krok w tył. Owo poczucie zagrożenia, jakiego nigdy nie odczuwała w obecności Jamesa Pottera, i jego czarne jak onyksy oczy, zaczęły wzbudzać w niej uczucie odrealnienia, niejasnej gry, w którą została wplątana bez swojej zgody. Spod przymrużonych powiek przypatrywała się stojącej przed nią osobie, wynajdując coraz więcej szczegółów ulegających powolnej, subtelnej transformacji. Rysy Jamesa rozmywały się, przekształcały i zmieniały, przez jeden przeokropny moment stanowiąc połączenie jego twarzy i rysów Severusa Snape'a.

Żadna z wcześniejszych niespodzianek nie wstrząsnęła dziewczyną tak bardzo. Wydała z siebie przenikliwy, wysoki wrzask i odskoczyła w tył, bełkocząc coś niewyraźnie, obserwując bez tchu, jak muskularne ramiona Jamesa z wolna szczupleją i jego czarna wyjściowa szata staje się na niego o wiele za szeroka, ale też za krótka - spod jej skraju wyglądały już czarne znoszone buty sięgające kostek; jak krótkie, sterczące włosy wydłużają się i opadają po obu stronach twarzy; jak opalona, a nawet lekko spierzchnięta od wiatru skóra szukającego blednie, wygładza się i występują pod nią sinawe i błękitne żyłki.

Przełykała głośno ślinę, a serce w niej zamierało. Czy została tutaj przyprowadzona jak zwierzę na rzeź przez tego... tego...

- No cześć, Evans – w uśmiechu Snape'a nie było ani krztyny wesołości – Zaskoczona?

Lily nie mogło umknąć, że zwrócił się do niej po nazwisku, zimnym, oschłym tonem, który w zasadzie nie był nawet pytający.

- C-co mu zrobiłeś? - wyjąkała bez odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie, wlepiając wzrok w bezdenne, ciemne oczy chłopaka. Jego bezkrwiste, wąskie wargi rozciągnęły się w drwiącym grymasie.

- Bezcenny James Potter? Pewnie siedzi już przy stole Gryfonów, łamiąc sobie głowę nad tym, gdzie się nagle podziałaś.

Stała jak oniemiała, nie znajdując żadnych słów.

- Eliksir wielosokowy, Evans – dodał Snape. - Proste, ale jakie skuteczne.

Lily poczuła, że przez zasłonę strachu, zażenowania i zdumienia wzbiera w niej tłumiony gniew.

- Co to ma wszystko znaczyć, Severusie? - wyrzuciła z siebie podniesionym głosem, sztyletując go roziskrzonymi z wściekłości oczami. Przerażenie wywołane zagadkowością sytuacji rozwiewało się, potęgując burzę jej uczuć. - Co ty... jak śmiałeś... Jak śmiałeś? - wykrzykiwała, czerwieniejąc i zaciskając pięści.

Chłopak przypatrywał się temu z iście stoickim spokojem, jedynie w jego spojrzeniu czaił się dziwny, bolesny wyraz jakby ogromnego, trudnego do zniesienia głodu. Na bladą twarz nie wypłynął nawet najlżejszy rumieniec.

- Musiałem – jego głos zadrżał niemal niedostrzegalnie, tak doskonałe było jego panowanie nad sobą.

Lily straciła wątek, zagapiła się na Snape'a z półotwartymi ustami, stojąc wychylona nieco w przód niczym wielki znak zapytania. Jej wyczulone ucho usłyszało wiele znaczeń w tym jednym słowie i to one sprawiły, że złość traciła impet, wyparowywała tak nagle, jak nagle się pojawiła.

Severus tymczasem odwrócił się do niej plecami.

- Musiałem się dowiedzieć, Evans. Dowiedzieć się, jak smakujesz, zanim...

Ruszył sztywno naprzód, nie oglądając się za siebie. Za krótka i za obszerna szata wydymała się za nim lekko, ale nie wydawał się przywiązywać do tego wagi. Postąpił już kilkanaście kroków, gdy zaalarmowana odcieniem nieuniknioności w jego głosie Lily zdążyła się pozbierać.

- Zanim co? - wykrzyknęła ze zgrozą. - Severus, zaczekaj!

Pobiegła za znikającą między drzewami postacią, z sercem wypełnionym okropnym przeczuciem. Przedzierała się przez krzewy w swoim beznadziejnym pościgu, gdy dobiegł ją donośny dźwięk teleportacji.

- Severus...? - zawołała, lecz odpowiedzią była tylko szeleszcząca, ciepła cisza lasu.

KONIEC.


End file.
